Trixie
Trixie is a minor character in Toy Story 3 and the protagonist of Toy Story That Time Forgot. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Trixie is first seen after Woody is taken to Bonnie Anderson's house by Bonnie, who, having just returned home from Sunnyside Daycare, places him with her toys for a tea party. Trixie and Buttercup welcome Woody, while Mr. Pricklepants orders them to be quiet. She is later seen next to Woody while he uses Bonnie's mother's computer. She is helping Woody determine the distance and route path between Bonnie's House and Andy Davis's house when she receives an IM. Trixie has been instant-messaging someone named Velocistar237, who has left a message saying: "U there? I made it 2 the Dark Fortress!!" When Woody asks about this, she quickly exits it out, saying that it's just a dinosaur down the street and nothing important. After Andy donates his toys to Bonnie, Trixie is seen welcoming Rex to Bonnie's other toys and becomes close friends with Rex. During the credits, the two dinosaur toys are seen playing a video game on a computer in one scene. They are also seen side by side as the toys enjoy watching Buzz Lightyear and Jessie perform a paso doble while "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" is playing. Toy Story 4 It is confirmed that Trixie will return in Toy Story 4. Toy Story Toons Write the first section of your page here. Toy Story of Terror! Toy Story of Terror Poster 8 - Trixie.PNG 32.png Trixie returns in the Halloween special Toy Story of Terror! along with Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Mr. Pricklepants. After Mr. Potato Head disappears at the sleep-well motel and the toys go to find him, Trixie looks down a vent and falls down where she is captured by Mr. Jones. She is later seen again after the other toys are captured and they are locked in Ron Tompkins's cabinet. After Woody is purchased and Jessie manages to escape and rescue him, Trixie, Woody, Jessie and their friends are later recovered by Bonnie and her mom. Toy Story That Time Forgot Trixie returns in the Christmas special Toy Story That Time Forgot as the protagonist. She expresses frustration at never being played with as a dinosaur before she and some other toys are taken away to Mason's house for a playdate. There She is immediately smitten over Reptillus Maximus and participates in battle against the Battlesaurs. However she is horrified that Reptillus hurts Mason's toys. Soon Woody and Buzz enter the ring and warn Trixie that Mason hasn't played with the Battlesaurs yet and they don't even know they're toys. After Woody and Buzz are captured by The Cleric and the Goliathon, Trixie goes to get Bonnie and save her friends. Trixie make her way to the game console to turn it off; however, Reptillus confronts her. However she is able to persuade Reptillus of the joys of playtime, prompting him to turn off Mason's video game so that he will remember his other toys and saves Woody and Buzz. At the end of the special, she reflects that she has learned to define herself as Bonnie's toy first and foremost, proclaiming that she will be whatever Bonnie needs her to be. Trivia Gallery Toy Story 3 Poster 12.png Toy Story of Terror Poster 8 - Trixie.PNG 32.png Poster 1.png Capture faa.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters introduced in 2010 Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror! Characters Category:Toy Story That TIme Forgot Characters